A Little Story About Love
by Angel Outsider
Summary: This is just a little love story about my OC and Ron Weasley. Read and hopefully enjoy!


**This is my favorite story of mine and I have no idea why. :) It's so short and it's only one chapter so don't expect more. lol :P Well enjoy! :) **

***Cough* I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan. *Cough***

* * *

On the train ride to Hogwarts I fell asleep in my compartment which I sat alone in.

I woke up like 30 minutes before the train reached Hogsmeade. I got changed into my school robes and pulled out a chocolate frog. I bit off its head and looked at the wizard card.

"Dumbledore again?" I said to myself, "I'm starting to think that's all they make. At least I always see a familiar face."

I ate the rest of the frog and put the card in my bag.

I took out my most dangerous textbook "The Monsters Book of Monsters" and stoked the spine. It sort of purred and I unbuckled the buckle and read about the creatures inside.

I pushed my glasses up on my nose. I stretched my legs on the seats beside mine and it looked like I was laying down.

About 5 minutes before leaving I buckled my book back up and put it back into my trunk. I grabbed my rucksack and walked into the corridor.

There was a large crowd in the corridor already. The train came to a complete stop and the doors opened.

Everyone rushed outside and I followed a group of third years who looked like they knew where they were going. They went into a carriage and I went into an empty one. Like last year a threstral was leading the carriage.

Two third years had come and asked if they could accompany me. I answered, "Yes, of course." One was a squatty burnette boy who I knew as Neville Longbottom. He was accompanyed by a blonde girl who seemed sweet. She introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. No one talked the whole time.

* * *

We unloaded and went into the Great Hall and awaited the first years. Luna went to the Ravenclaw table as me and Neville seated ourselves at the Gryffindor table. I ended up between Neville, a redhead, and a boy with black hair.

The ceremony concluded and the feast began. I ate what I wanted and just sat there looking at the teacher's table. There was a new DADA teacher.

I glanced at the people around me and I noticed the redhead was looking at me like he was trying to remember something.

"Are you in our Transfiguration class?" he asked.

"Yes, I replied, "Actually I'm in all of your classes."

"Really?" he questioned further.

"Yea, I am a third year after all," I replied.

The black haired boy said, "Well I've never caught your name."

"Oh, well, I'm Rebecca Saunder," I replied with a smile on my face. There was a girl beside the redhead that had bushy burnette hair and shared my dormitory with me.

"Oh, Rebecca, is that you?" she said looking at me, "I didn't know you hadn't met Harry and Ron yet."

"Nope, I haven't,"I replied, "Seen 'em, but not met 'em."

"Well then, my name is Ron Weasley," the redhead said.

"And I'm Harry Potter," the black haired boy said.

"Hello Ron, hello Harry," I said with a smile towards each one, "Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too," both of them said at the same time.

"Have you heard of that Sirius Black fellow?" I asked.

"How could we not? He's everywhere," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Hope he doesn't head this way," Neville said beside me.

"It might make things interesting if he does," I said jokingly.

After talking a bit more everyone went to the dormitorys. We all sat in the common room talking about how our summers went.

"Have any of you been to America?" I asked when Harry asked me what I usually do for Christmas. They all shook their heads.

"Missing out then," I said.

* * *

**After Christmas Break**

"Rebecca should be here soon," Hermione told the other two at breakfast.

As if on cue the students who left Hogwarts ran in and there seemed to be a hugging spree.

"Where is she?" Harry asked no one in particular, getting up and looking over the crowd. Ron got up also looking for a girl with long blonde hair and multi-colored glasses.

All three were hugged from behind. As they turned around the one that hugged them said, "Miss me?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Rebecca, you idiot!" the girl said.

"I don't remember Rebecca having short hair and side bangs. Also, you don't have any glasses," Ron retorted.

"First of all I got my hair cut and secondly my glasses broke," the girl said back. By the look on Ron's face, you could tell that he didn't believe her.

The girl claiming to be Rebecca smacked her forehead and sighed, "How could you not believe me?"

Harry smiled when she smacked her head. Rebecca is the only one who does that. Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"How can you see without your glasses though?" he asked.

"My mom did a spell that fixed my vision. Isn't that awesome?" Rebecca said looking over at Harry now.

"Rebecca!" Hermione threw her arms around her best friend's waist, "We missed you!" R

ebecca blushed and smiled, "Missed you guys too!"

"You look great, Rebecca!" Hermione said when she let go.

"Thank you," Rebecca said quietly while blushing.

"She does! Doesn't she Ron?" Harry said looking over at his friend who was standing there staring at us. Ron jumped like he was dreaming or something and blushed some. He looked off to the side and rubbed his neck nodding.

After breakfast they all migrated to Transfiguration, where they learned how to turn a rabbit into a candle.

Rebecca was done in like five minutes so she mostly helped Ron the whole time. Thing was that everytime she would move his hand to do the spell, he would freak out and drop his wand.

"You act like you like me," she giggled as she picked up his wand for the tenth time.

Ron then asked Professor McGonagall to go to the bathroom. Rebecca's eyes followed him as he ran past her.

_Such a weird coincidence._

Ron still wasn't back yet when class ended.

"Harry, can you go and find Ron? Then give him his stuff back?" Rebecca questioned as she handed Ron's things to Harry. He nodded with a smile and hurried off.

Hermione and I then headed off to Potions. In the middle of class Harry and Ron walked in.

"Once again the pair of you are late upon arriving," Snape said rudely with his slimy voice, "10 points from each of you!"

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

After Snape took points from the guys, I decided to make him pay.

I pointed at his hair under my desk with my wand. I mumbled a spell under my breath and Snape's slimy hair turned a color close to hot pink.

He didn't seem to notice so I mumbled a different spell and his hair started changing colors every ten seconds. He still didn't notice.

Hermione was concentrated on her work so she didn't say anything when I did that. Ron was staring from me to Snape. He knew I had done it, but he was my bestest guy friend so I knew he wouldn't rat me out.

I pretended to have been writing twelve different potions that could knock someone out. I had finished ten minutes ago.

I looked up at Snape and giggled ever so quietly but loud enough to get Hermione off her train of thought. She looked over at me and whispered, "What are you laughing about?"

I nodded my head in Snape's direction. Hermione started giggling also. Ron joined in and soon so did Harry.

All the Gryffindors were giggling or laughing quietly. Some of the Slytherins also started giggling. Mostly girls though. Only a few guys quietly laughed.

Snape became very confused and annoyed, "What are you all laughing at?"

All of the Slytherins and some Gryffindors pointed at Snape.

"You!" Harry shouted laughing loudly now.

After class Snape still had no idea what they were laughing at him for.

We had a free period so our little foursome went down to Hagrid's hut.

On the walk down Ron said, "I can't believe you did that! It was hilarious!" Harry and Hermione looked at me in surprise.

"Excellent!" Harry yelled giving me a high-five.

Ron then said, "You should do that more often. You're to shy for your own good."

I blushed and yelled, "Beat'cha there!"

We all raced to Hagrid's hut. I actually won. Who ever said cheaters never win is an idiotic old fool! I tripped Ron when he nearly beat me.

"Hey," he said, "You tripped me!"

"I might have," I said sarcastically.

I knocked on the door which was answered by a "Come in!"

We walked in and Hagrid gasped, "Rebecca? Is that you?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ron said, "We didn't even recognize her at first."

I blushed and said, "I did that forehead smacking thing that I do all the time and Harry knew it was me."

" I only knew it was you because you were with these three," Hagrid said smilng and scratching the back of his head. We all laughed some, but soon stopped.

"Do any of ye want tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Please and thank you," Hermione replied.

"All right, 'Ermione," he replied, "Anyone else?"

"I want some, Hagrid," Rebecca stated.

"You boys want some?" Hagrid asked Ron and Harry, while taking out three cups.

They both nodded and Hagrid grabbed two more cups.

We all talked and drank tea around Hagrid's small table.

We had to run to our next classes because we lost track of time. Charms is the same as always except that I kept catching Ron looking over at me.

I stared at him curiously. He seemed so nervous.

I looked at Hermione who was on the other side of him. She was concentrated on doing the spell that we would be tested on the next day.

I looked back at Ron just as he was starting to glance at me. I blushed barely and looked away.

Harry was on the other side of Hermione. I started to get back on the spell that we were 'supposed' to be working on.

My heart was pumping for no reason when I glanced at Ron to find him glancing at the same time. Our eyes locked and we held it for a few seconds.

I could fele the blood heat up in my face as I realized something. I like Ron. This was new to me.

I mean I always thought some guys were cute but I never felt my stomach churn and my heart pump. It's not taht I didn't like it. I loved the feeling.

I glanced over at Ron again, but his head was down and his hair was hiding his freckled face. I giggled and went back to work.

* * *

Lunch came after Charms and I sat by Ron like normal. He obviously noticed my arrival because his head snapped towards me and I smiled my best smile. I saw his face get red before he turned away.

I could've sworn that he had cursed under his breath.

I smiled again and giggled and then turned towards my plate. I started filling it with a lot of my favorite foods. I finished and Harry and Hermione were already there.

I looked over at Ron. Harry must have said something funny because Ron was wearing his laughing smile.

I blushed and bit my lower lip. 'Why does he have to be so darn cute?' I thought.

I stood up and Hermione asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the library," I said without looking at her, "I forgot to finish the Transfiguration essay." I turned and walked to the doors.

I looked back at my friends and Ron was looking at me and when I saw him, he turned back to his food.

* * *

I walked down the corridors smiling and humming the tune to Grand Theft Autumn.

The halls, besides me, were completely empty. I left dinner about thirty minutes early, apparently.

I didn't actually forget to do Transfig, but I need a break from Ron's cute face.

I blushed. 'Goddammit!' I can't even think about him without blushing.

I sighed and looked around to make sure no one was around. Not a soul.

I smiled and left my mind blank. Thoughts of Ron poured in.

I walked into a bathroom. I stepped in front of one of the sinks. I looked in one of the mirrors. I gasped. It's still a surprise to me. I've only looked like this for two days.

I got my mom to do the eye spell right before we left for Kings Cross and I got my hair cut the evening before. It's like I'm Cinderella, but I wasn't actually pretty before the ball.

"Come to throw books?"

I jumped. I turned and saw a ghost about my age who looked like the girl version of Harry.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, "Why would I throw a book at you?"

She cocked her head to the side, "What are you here for then?"

"Ummm...to use the bathroom?" It came out sounding like a question.

"You might not want to..." she stated placing both hands behind her back and looking up.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "And why's that?"

"Some kids come in here sometimes. Harry's little group," she said looking back down towards me.

I looked down blushing, 'She meant Ron, Harry, and Hermione.'

"Oh, ho, ho," she said giggling, "Are you a Harry fan?"

I shook my head. She scratched her chin, thinking, "Do you like that red-haired boy? Ron, was it?"

My head snapped up at he sound of his name.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said smiling mischieviously.

"Please don't tell," I shouted in a hushed voice.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps and voices. One I recognized immediatly.

I blushed furiously, hoping that he wouldn't come in. I ran behind the column of sinks and crouched underneath one.

I heard the door open and the footsteps continued inward.

"Hey Mrytle," Harry said, "Ron, why don't you just be honest with yourself?"

"I know I like her, but I think it's one-sided," Ron said.

"I'm pretty sure she likes you back," Hermione stated.

"I don't know," Ron shouted.

"Ok, calm down Ron," Harry said.

"All I know is that she's out of my league. I mean, come on, look how pretty she is!" Ron said.

I mentally sighed, 'It's not me then.'

"I'm not disagreeing with you, idiot. I know she's pretty. I'm only staying away because you called dibs," Harry said.

'Definitely. Not. Me.'

I heard a sigh, which I think was from Hermione, and the door slammed.

"I can't believe how stubborn he is," Hermione stated.

"I know. He should just tell her how he feels," Harry replied.

I stood up slowly and walked over to them.

"Who are you guys talking 'bout?" I asked.

"Ron, duh! Wait...Rebecca? Oh shit!" Harry said putting his hand to his forehead and brushing his black hair back.

"Did you hear our whole conversation?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Ok, technically, you didn't answer my question. No, Hermione. I only heard what you guys said when you came in the bathroom. When I said who are you talking about, I meant who was the she you guys were talking about," I stated looking to Harry.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you..." Harry stated trailing off.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna tell her next ti..." Ron said while bursting through the door and stopped when he saw me.

"Tell who, what?" I asked.

Ron blushed, furiously, "A certain someone."

"Tell me, please! Who is it? Who is it?" I said, racking my brain.

Hermione sighed out of annoyance, "It's you, retard."

My eyes went wide and I started to blush.

I ran from the room, trying to find somewhere where I could calm down.

"Rebecca! Wait!" I heard Ron call after me.

I blushed harder, 'Damn it!'

I looked over my shoulder briefly to see him gaining on me. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards him. Ron was unable to stop without running into me. We both fell to the ground, Ron on top of me.

He put each of his hands on either side of my head and pushed himself up. Hovering over me, I had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ron said almost getting up. I reached up and grabbed his tie though making it hard for him to get up.

"What are you-" Ron never got to finish that sentence, because at that moment I took the opprotunity to kiss him. No big make-out scene or anything. Just simply a kiss.

It ended quickly and I looked up into Ron's face, he was smiling. I smiled also.

"What is it that you were gonna tell me?" I asked.

Ron looked into my eyes and said, "That I love you."

* * *

**Dear Reader;**

**I'd love to hear what you have to say. :) So please don't be afraid to review. :P **


End file.
